Where's My Love
by laprincesadelamor
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are in love. Then into their lives comes a girl named Gina. Then paradise turns into hell. / Bellarke one-shot


Hi, Darlings!

This morning I made up in my mind the idea of this one-shot Bellarke. This is my first ff of Bellarke so I ask for your understanding and do not judge me strictly. English is not my native language so sorry for all the mistakes. I hope you will enjoy this story.

Soundtrack for this story:  
 _SYML - Where's My Love  
Ed Sheeran – Make it Rain_

 **/Summary:** _Clarke and Bellamy are in love. Then into their lives comes a girl named Gina. Then paradise turns into hell._

* * *

So far their relationship was wonderful like paradise. They weren't jealous of anybody. But everything changed with the arrival of a girl. Gina. This is her name. With her arrival began all the problems and the bubble broke. Clarke and Bellamy aren't as strong as they were once. They hardly talk to each other. They pretend that everything is ok, but it isn't. They love each other but among them is the obstacle who is called Gina. This lovely girl is destroying something so strong and true. Bellamy loves Clarke and never leave her but she does not know that because she is guided by her jealousy. It was two weeks after the appearance of Gina and Clarke decides to take matters into their own hands.

When she comes home from work she finds at home Bellamy and Gina. They are sitting in the living room, drinking coffee and talking. There is one problem. Gina sits too close to Bellamy. She sits almost on his seeing it is angry and wants to kill her. But she doesn't. The only thing she does is walks into the living room and said - _"Hello"_.

 _"Hello honey!"_ \- Bellamy said to her with smile.  
 _"Hi, Clarke. It's getting late, I'll go home "_ \- Girl said and walked beside Clarke.

Blonde explodes when she hears the sound of the door closing - _"What the hell is that?"_  
 _  
"What are you talking about, Clarke?"_ – Bellamy asked her.  
 _  
"About it. Your talking, drinking coffee and all of this. What the hell are you doing?"_ \- blonde shouts.  
 _  
"I don't do anything. She is our neighbor and I'm nice to her. "_ \- The man responded.  
 _  
"Nothing? This is nothing for you? Maybe you fuck her and also tell me it's nothing. Do not pretend you do not see how she looks at you and as soon as I'm gone she jumps around you and doing everything you pay attention to her. For you it is nothing? All of this is definitely not nothing Bellamy! "_ – Clarke screamed to him.  
 _  
"Clarke calm down"_ – Bellamy said.  
 _  
"Calm down? I was quiet for the last two weeks and now I stopped being "_ \- Clarke said.  
 _  
"You were calm? You were not calm! With every conceivable to me you tear up and you're doing a scene about anything. And do you think that is to be peaceful? "_ \- Bellamy shouted with angry.  
 _  
"I'm not going to argue with you never again!"_ \- Clarke screamed and slammed the door of the bedroom.

Bellamy was furious and left the house. He walked the streets and thought about what Clarke told him. When he returned to home, the whole house was dark. Only in their bedroom light was on fire. Slowly he entered the room and saw the back of Clarke who puts something on the bed.  
He approached her slowly and hugged to her back. When Clarke stopped he hugged her tighter and gave her a bouquet of red roses. Clarke looked at the bouquet but she did not move.  
Bellamy hugged to her neck and he said - _"I am sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you. Gina is just a friend. I don't pay attention to that what she is doing because I love you. And I will always love only you, Clarke. You are everything to me"_

Clarke turned to face him and he saw that she was crying.  
He wiped her tears and she said - _"I'm sorry. I know that you love me. But the fear that you'll leave me is bigger. I'm afraid of it every single day."_

Bellamy grabbed her face in her hands and said - _"I will never leave you. Remember that."_

At this blonde she stood on tiptoe and kissed him passionately. A bouquet of roses and a basket of clean laundry landed on the floor. And Bellamy and Clarke spend a passionate night show how much they love each other. And they did not even know that during these moments they created the fruit of their love who will be born nine months later.


End file.
